The joys of Church
by singingintheshower0
Summary: Sakura is forced to go to church because of her best friend Ino finding hot guys there. What will happen? sas/sak ino/shika ten/nej hin/nar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's an oneshot! :D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Damn this place for causing me to wake up early, damn Ino and her persuasive powers, and damn this stupid outfit. I mean honestly I would have just walked into this place with my PJ's on if Ino let me. Of course I knew she never would. Sighing loudly I ended up getting strange looks from the people around me. Grrr, why couldn't they just pay attention to the dang priest talking about some holy stuff and leave me and my boredom alone! Yes, that's right I'm in church yes, CHURCH.

Church the place where people go to, because:

A. They're obsessed with God

B. They want to get on God's good side. I me come on who wouldn't?

C. They are forced to go by there parents

Or like me, option

D. Are forced by their best friend because she saw hot guys there and are now obsessed with them.

That's right it's Sunday and I had to get up at frickin 8 to get ready and go to Church. Why oh why couldn't I be back in my bed sleeping peacefully till 12.

It all started on Friday with Ino running into homeroom all excited and slamming her hands on my desk.

"You guys! I just had the best idea ever!" She yelled. I stare up at her suspiciously. While TenTen gave her a bored look than looked at me. We nodded to each other realizing what this would lead to. One word disaster.

"Whats with that look you two!? Come on this time it's actually a really good idea!" she pleaded.

"That's what you said about your last 'idea' which ended us up in the middle of the dessert." I said annoyed, giving her a suspicious look.

"Yeah! Do you know how long it took me to get all that sand out of my hair!?" TenTen screeched standing up knocking over her chair in the process. Right than Hinata walked in to homeroom right as the bell rang giving us curious a look.

"Hey, Whats up you guys?" Hinata said quietly. Ino instantly started giving her the hurt puppy dog eyed look while looking down.

"They don't wanna here my idea and it's actually really good." She said in a hurt voice. Hinata turned to us giving us that look that said, just listen or else. Damn now were definitely going to have to listen, Hinata has her ways. Trust me. It can get pretty bad.

Sighing TenTen and I finally caved of course it didn't take that long to get us to listen I mean come on its Ino she's great at this sort of thing even if her ideas usually suck.

"Fine, come Ino lets here it." Officially giving in. She quickly stood up straight again and regained that twinkle in her eye.

"Well let me tell the story first. It all began when I was forced to go to church on Sunday by my parents last month. It was ten AM mass no less. I was sitting down in my row with the fam. When I saw…THE HOTTEST BOYS EVER! Sitting across the way! There were four of them. Around our age."

As she kept talking she started to get even more excited with each word that came out of her mouth. Of course Ino is in love with all guys and this was nothing new. I had no idea what the point of this story was anyway. Sighing I resumed to pay attention again cause if I didn't. I would end up getting hit by Ino and trust me. Getting hit by Ino hurts a LOT.

"….and so each weekend I began going to church and started learning interesting things about them. Like-"

"Ino isn't that consider stalking?" TenTen interrupted with a raise of an eyebrow. Giving her that are you crazy look. I had to fake a cough to hide my laugh. While Hinata, hide her smile behind her hand.

"I am not stalking I'm gathering information. Something TOTALLY different!"

"Right Right. Just finish the story." TenTen said with a wave of her hand and a grin plastered on her face.

"TenTen" She growled. "…Anyway like I said I found out that they come every week, because of their family. I guess they just all meet up nevertheless they show up at mass every Sunday at 10 o'clock, and so I got thinking."

This is not good I thought. She has that evil glint in her eye saying that she's going to use us for her evil plans. AGAIN. "There are four of them…and four of us." Damn it this isn't good must abort now! "So this weekend you all can come with me this Sunday!" She finished with a satisfied smile on her face.

"HELL NO!" TenTen and I yelled at the same time.

"Aww, come on you guys! I mean seriously we really haven't seen any good looking guys in a while and it would be fun!" She than gave Hinata the please look. Oh crap, Hinata don't fall for it! I pleaded in my head.

"You guys I think it's a good idea I mean we really haven't met any decent guys in a while why not give it a try?" Hinata said quietly giving us 'the look.'

"See Hinata's in! You all can sleepover my place too. It will be a blast! Come on I promise these guys are 100 hotness. And if they go to church every week, even if they're forced to, I mean that must mean something right? I'll pay for breakfast afterwards" She added. Damn. She knows Ten and I love food and with her paying that just adds to how more delicious the food will taste. No must not give in.

I heard sighing from the person next to me, my eyes widened as I realized that-"Fine, I'll go."- TenTen has given in.

"And then there was one." I muttered to myself. All three of them were just staring at me. For the next 5 FRICKIN minutes! I knew I couldn't hold out any longer. "There _that_ hot?" I questioned.

"YES! Gorgeous like gods!" Ino said nodding her head enthusiastically.

Sighing I gave in, "I'm in."

God did I not regret those words later on.

And so now we're brought back to Sunday morning, 10AM. Yes Church just began 10mins ago….and I'm AREADY ready to leave and die of boredom. When we first walked in Ino couldn't spot the hot guys anywhere so we just decided to go inside and get a seat.

Cause we were already running late by Ino's standards I guess she gets here a full 10minutes before church even starts. Who in their right mind would wanna do that?! Just because we arrived with 2minutes before does not make us late. We are frickin early damn it.

As we found a sit towards the back, I noticed that TenTen looked ready to pass out right than and there. I couldn't help but laugh at her. This resulted in glares from Ino and some old couple near us. I shut my mouth quickly but the smile never left my face. Until I realized that I was in Church, and that this place was not where I wanted to be. Ino better remember the promise of breakfast or she was dead. I fumed.

Right as church began I felt someone staring. I guess I wasn't the only because as we stood, TenTen whisper to us, "Hey, is it me or do you guys feel someone looking at us?"

"You too?" Ino, Hinata, and I said at the same time. We all nodded heads in agreement and began to look around the room for the person.

As I looked around the room I noticed some guys actually four of them, sitting in the set of rows next to ours looking our way, and man were they H-O-T hot!

My eyes widened in realization, "Hey! I found the starers and guess what? I think they're the guys you were talking about Ino-pig!" I Shout-whispered to them. Their heads quickly shoot in my direction.

"Where!? Where!?" Ino shout-whispered back. I motioned my head in the guys' direction, and than the staring contest commenced. It was a pattern they looked at us; we looked away than we looked at them. The pattern repeat much throughout the whole hour.

Right at the beginning I realized that the guy I thought was best looking had a great built, he was pretty tall but not too tall, a great ass to my enjoyment, and had dark short hair, which reminded me of a chicken's ass. Causing a smile to appear on my face. Only a few times our eyes met but when they did…well I got lost in them they were a deep blue-no more like onyx color-no more like I'm not really sure but they were gorgeous and I just couldn't look away.

Finally the game was over and so was church. Who knew staring at hot guys could make church and all the negatives about it disappear. As we began walked towards the doors leading to the outside, I rammed into someone. But, before I could fall embarrassingly to the ground the person caught me. Looking up I saw onyx, to tell the truth, I couldn't look away. Until I realized I was in his arms and needed to stand on my own. As I quickly stood up I could feel the color come to my face.

"Th-Thanks." Did I just stutter?!

"No problem." He replied coolly with little emotion but for some reason I knew he was sincere just looking at his eyes I could tell. I didn't think it was possible but I think more color came to my face.

And just like that he gave me a small somewhat smirk-smile. Causing my heart to beat a little faster. And I still just stood there like a moron. With that he walked away catching up to his friends and headed through the door. Of course I watch him as he left the whole time.

Still staring at the door he had just left and a little dazed, "Hey Ino." I called.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Let's head to breakfast!" I called looking over my shoulder that them, and there shocked faces from what just happened.

"Right! I'm so hungry!" TenTen whined snapping out of it.

"You're always hungry TenTen. You're a bottomless pit!" Ino remarked.

"What did you say Yamanaka?!"

"Hey, let's just go get breakfast ok?" Hinata being the peace maker she was said.

And just like that we walked out of that God-forsaken place. A grin came to my face as I realized something. Church is way more fun than I thought it would be.

**A/N: Sooo? Watcha all think? Sorry if it was a little rushed. Reviews would be loved! :) And I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading! I'm actually debating with keeping it a one-shot or adding some more chapters. Cause I have a few good ideas. For more chapters..**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: YES! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2! WOOOHOOO! Party! Party! SEE…I did do more chapters! And…yeah…SO SORRY! I didn't mean for it to take so long! I had it done but than I didn't really like the ending so I changed it up at bit. WELL, enjoy.**

I swear I think Ino is asking for her death wish. And I do believe God is out to get me too seriously who else would put that evil idea in Ino's head? When I get my hands on her she's D-E-A-D. On top of all that I can't believe TenTen and Hinata where in on this, and ok with it too! Well TenTen did mutter something about being blacked mailed…I wonder what the pig used this time to get TenTen to follow her, but the better question is where can I get some on the Pig herself. MUAHAHAAHAHHA. Ok enough of the evilness back to the story…

BANG.

"Damn that hurt!" I growled. Rubbing my forehead I looked at the stupid seat in front of me. "I hate buses." I muttered darkly.

"Aw, Sak get over it! Ino got you fair and square besides we don't get back till Sunday night away, so you might as well enjoy yourself." TenTen tried.

"How the hell can I enjoy myself!? I was tricked to go on this damn trip!"

"Get over it Forehead! The minute we got dropped off you were stuck. Besides either way if you were able to get a hold of your parents they would have said no." Ino called over to me from the seat next to TenTen and me.

"……….YOU GOT MY PARENTS IN ON THIS TO!?" I yelled trying to climb over TenTen to kill Ino, of course thanks to the stupid bus, yes that's right I fell instead.

BANG.

BAM.

"AHHHHHH!"

CRASH.

"Damn this bus."

"Sakura get over it your coming no matter how badly you beat me up." Ino said with a huff rolling her eyes.

"…Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I said sending her a glare.

"I love you too Forehead." Ino smirked.

"I can't believe we're going to Jesus Camp." I muttered darkly.

"Jesus Camp?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, frickin Jesus Camp! I mean come on it's a retreat for the Pig's Church, where we get all lovely feely about God, for crying out loud!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. Hey, is it me or are those kids across from me staring at me strangely. What the hell, I didn't anything wro-oooohhh, they must be _those_ kinds of teenagers.

Yeah there are a couple of different kinds of people, who go on this _thing_:

A. People who love God, and want to come because they see this as a great experience (throw up here)

B. People who are forced by there parents or required to (Sniffle, so sad)

Or like me option:

C. Your Best Friends tricked you into thinking you were going on a free weekend at the spa (Grr, damn them. Note to self: kill them later)

Yes, that's right I'm headed to Jesus Camp or as its real name is called, Camp Hope. Honestly, what's so hopeful about the camp? Or great for that matter. I heard some people in the front of the bus acting all happy and God-loving. Personally I usually have no problem with this except for the fact that I realized for the next THREE days I was going to be stuck with these kinds of people! God, why? What did I do this time? I mean for the last two weeks I've been going to church.

Ok…maybe it's not exactly for the reason to hang with you, but I have been coming and learning interesting facts…about guys. Or at least Mr. Hottie and his friends, like did you know that they are all our age? Yep, they're 17 and go to the high school right near ours. Personally finding this out made my day, but I didn't let it show or Ino would be teasing me forever on. OMG, I just realized that….I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO CHURCH THIS SUNDAY AND SEE HIM, I mean them, yeah I meant them. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Damn, this is going to be a very LONG weekend.

I looked out the window and realized something horrible has happened. We have stopped. "Welcome to your weekend of doom Sakura." I muttered glumly to myself as I dragged my ass off the bus.

I believe walking off the bus was probably the biggest mistake I made that weekend. And just like I got off the bus, I realized something; I want back on the fucking bus. Yeah just one look at this place gives me awful flashbacks to summer camp back in 7th grade WHERE THERE WERE-right that's probably better left unsaid. Please shoot now. The place where we're sleeping…yeah the typical bunk beds. Fortunately I got TenTen to bunk with me. Thank God. Or else I would have to deal with Ino snoring above me the whole FUCKING time. Next the bathrooms, lets just say I'm thinking about using a bush, it may be a bit cleaner than this place. Ok, maybe the bathrooms aren't so bad. They just completely suck.

"How lucky are we!? We got the good cabin!" Ino screeched, annoyingly I might add.

"THIS is what you considered good?!" TenTen yelled into her face furiously.

"Ino's right you guys, I heard that the other cabin has rats in them, plus the lunch and common rooms are in this cabin." Hinata stated quietly.

"RATS!?….I LOVE THIS CABIN!"

"…You can let go of the bunk now TenTen no one is going to take it."

"……..Right. I know that. It was just for dramatic affect that's all. Hehe."

"Hey, girls its time to head to the common area!" Mrs. Smith yelled from the door.

"How about I pretend I go and you all cover for me." I pleaded. All I got were blank stares, and one annoyed looking Ino.

"You're coming Forehead and that's that!" Ino yelled grabbing my wrist and dragging my ass all the way to the common room. Of course I didn't give in without a fight.

"NOOOOOOOO! Must gnaw off arm!"

"Oi! Shut your mouth! You're acting five years-"

CRASH.

"AH!" I yelled rubbing my sore butt. Stupid Ino, being clumsy at a time like this. Now what the hell is she staring at? "Ino why the hell did you st-NO FUCKING WAY!" I pointed and screeched.

"It's in polite to point, Sakura." Hinata said, while offering me a hand up.

"Its-its-ITS-"

"INO! Spit it out already you look like a deer caught in the headlights!" TenTen yelled impatiently.

"Sakura."

"I know."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" TenTen yelled into my face. Since I realized I couldn't speak at the moment, I grabbed TenTen's head and turned her in my sight of vision to what I was seeing. And like predicted her jaw dropped and face look like a cherry ready to explode.

"NO FRICKIN WAY!" I nodded my head in response. I looked over to where Ino and Hinata were, and for some reason Hinata was blushing like crazy. I'm taking that as Hinata has seen what has made Ino and I act like idiots.

Out of no where a smirk came to Ino's face as she turned to me, "So Sak, happy you came along now?" Giving me that look that said hey guess who was right?

"…A little." I had to admit if THEY were going to be here and stuck with us for the next three days I wouldn't mind…AS MUCH. And the THEY I was referring to? Well none other than Mr. Hottie and his hot (cough but not as hot) friends. Yes they're here, at Jesus Camp, with US. Maybe God does like me. Eh, it's up for debate right now. I just have to see how everything goes this weekend, and-

"WAIT! I just realized something!" Ino shouted, like an idiot.

"WHAT PIG!" How much more attention does she want us to get? I mean seriously the people around us are already backing up a couple of steps giving us that look that saids 'Are they mentally retarded?'

"I FORGOT MY CELL PHONE CHARGER AT HOME!" She screeched with fake tears in her eyes, falling over dramatically onto her knees.

"…..Ino…I will give you to the count of 3." TenTen growled. Wow…Pig is dead.

"Hahaha, yes! Take that! Karma just bit you in the ass PIG!" I laugh evilly pointing at her on the ground.

"…." Oh fuck, NOW everyone is staring at us...EH! Yes, even Mr. Hottie and his friends! Well actually, they're smirking and giving us that look that says, 'I'm laughing at you on the inside because I'm too cool to do so in public.' Maybe that's why TenTen was giving me that look that said 'DON'T ACT LIKE A COMPLETE MORON LIKE INO! Because THE Hotties are here.'

Oh shit. She's giving off that aura that says-

"You both better start running"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And they're off." I heard Hinata say as she began laughing.

**N/A: SO? Watcha think? Sorry it was so short! It was WAY longer! Trust me, but I had to do some editing but it just didn't go right so have that stuff saved for chapter 3. Yeah I'm thinking about 5 chapters for this story… just to warn you….It will probably take me a while to update because of school and all so be patient with me!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I think God got one of those kick me signs and put it on my back when I wasn't looking, because for some reason everything I do at this God-foreskin camp I get WRONG

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 YESSSS! I know you have all been waiting a long time! Sorry! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I think God got one of those kick me signs and put it on my back when I wasn't looking, because for some reason everything I did at that God-forsaken camp I did WRONG! And in that weekend I got glared at, sent to the leader-person's office and I just want to personally thank Ino for this last one. YES! I now know where the hell we are! That means we are almost back! Thank God we are almost back home. Yes that's right I'm on the evil bus heading back to planet REALITY. Man what a weekend. Right you're all probably wondering what the hell happened. Lets just say…Ino and her 'IDEAS' happened.

This can only lead to a few things:

1. Something totally stupid

2. Getting yelled at

3. TOTAL DISASTER

4. LOTS of making out.

Wait! That's not what I meant I mean that-

"Sakura, I didn't know you still wrote in that journal of yours." Ino said looking over from across the bus trying to get a glimpse.

"Oi! Forehead are you writing all of what I say down? YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU! GIVE ME THAT NOW!" She screeched trying to-

"PIG STOP THAT! I'M WRITING! NO LET GO-" I yelled pulling at my journal trying to get it out of Ino's evil clutches. Seriously she WILL blackmail me with everything that is in there FOREVER. And as you all know forever is a VERY long time.

"Ino give Sakura back her stuff." Hinata said quietly with a dreamy expression on her face well she did meet the man of her dreams on this trip, even if he is a complete idiot. Sigh. Lucky, well it was Jesus camp though…oh well it evens out…in some way.

"Hinata just let it go. They are going to be at this for HOURS even after we get back. Thank God we don't have school tomorrow. I swear we didn't get ANY sleep last night." TenTen said with a yawn as she turned away from me on the seat and stuck her ipod headphones in her one ear and sticking the other in mine.

"That is not MY fault blame the Pig for this one. Grrr- INO LET GO RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!" I yelled pulling the journal as far as I could towards my chest.

"HEY! It was a GREAT idea and you know it! Everything worked out! I mean Hinata found her dream guy and-" Ino began as she pulled my journal closer to her chest.

"You got to make out with Pineapple head." I finished with a smirk on my face. Knowing full and well this caught Hinata and TenTen's attention, causing the Pig to let go of the journal from shock. Ha! It's mine baby!

"WHATTT!?" TenTen and to my surprised Hinata screeched making if not all already all but now the rest of the bus turn and look at the four of us. Wow…we really need to work on this thing called being discrete….specially the Pig.

"SAKURA!!" Shit, time to run…oh fuck…I just remembered…we're on a bus…SHIT.

"Hehe. Did I say make out? I mean…uh..." Is it me; or is she getting closer?

"Ok Ino. Talk. NOW." TenTen interrupted by sticking her hand in the way of Ino about to pounce on me causing me to die on the bus. I mean if I have to die why the hell on a bus?! Well at least I got my journal back.

"Yes. I think we ALL deserve an explanation." Hinata said giving her 'THE LOOK' wow Pig even got 'THE LOOK' from Hinata. That always means you're in trouble. Hehe. That's what she gets for causing this whole mess.

Sighing Ino closed her eyes getting ready to tell the story. I rolled my eyes what a drama queen. She always had to have that dramatic affect to tell stories or she didn't think they worth listening too.

"Ok. So it all began-" She started just as the bus suddenly stopped causing everyone to fall somewhat. "-Oh! Well if you look at that! The bus stopped! We must be here, wow what a fun trip we must do this again in the summer I heard they have a summer camp too. How fun-" God when will that big mouth of hers EVER stop?

"Ino shut up and get off the bus. We'll talk about this AFTER we get a back to your house and get in a few hours of sleep." TenTen said getting annoyed beyond belief but to mere outsiders she just looked tired. How can I tell you ask? Well all you have to do is see her begin to twitch in her right eye...or is it her left? Oh whatever -and you know just to shut the fuck up so you don't get killed.

"Long trip girls?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes." We all chorused back at her. Wow we sound dead.

"Well Mom, we're going to my room, bye." Ino said looking like a zombie.

"Ok. Ino dinner will be-"

SLAM

"Hey! I wanted to here what you were having for dinner!" TenTen whined sending Ino a dirty look.

"Screw dinner how the hell can you be thinking about dinner all I want is sleep!" Ino whined right back, falling back onto her bed curling into a ball.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, Ino! You have to tell us about this make out session with 'Pineapple head' as Sakura calls him." TenTen said with a tired smirk on her face.

"Wasn't Sakura the one who ended up with him in-" Hinata began before-

"Yeah but that was early on in the night. I ended up with him in the end." Ino interrupted with a smirk plastered on her face. "Ok so how it all began was-"

Yawn. Seriously Ino is such a dramatic. It's easier to just zone her out and pretend like you have some idea of what she is saying. What really happened you ask? Well it all began with Saturday when Ino came up with one of her infamous 'ideas' AGAIN. See we all sort of became close with Mr. Hottie and his friends Friday.

The entire thing started with Ino and I being chased around looking like chickens with our heads cut off by TenTen for a bit. Ino ended up tripping and landing on one of Mr. Hottie's friends who I will call Pineapple. With such grace, (Insert sarcasm here.) while I, who was right in front of her turned to look and laugh which caused me to knock into something hard. Well more like hard chest. Looking up I couldn't believe my eyes.

"HOLY SHIT ITS MR. HOTTIE!" Thus causing me to yell out stupid things; making the guy of my dreams look at me like was a total psychopath. Leading to TenTen stopping in the middle of chasing Ino and I to laugh her ass off at my stupidity, making her trip over Ino who was on top of Pineapple waking him from his sleep, and lastly causing TenTen to officially fall into Girlie-boy's (come on the guy was hot but his hair is longer than Ino's!) arms.

"Well…This is interesting." The blonde Idiot chimed in standing around us looking like we were the idiots. Of course I'll just call him idiot for short God could that cheesy grin plastered on his face get any bigger? Finally the Idiot turned to Hinata and introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name? Hey your really cute." with that ignorant look on his face having no idea that Hinata was turning as red as a cherry. Oh man that only means one thing is going to happen-

THUMP

"Oh crap! Hey! Wake up!" The Idiot yelled into Hinata's face.

"Hn. Nice going Dope." Mr. Hottie said. Man was his voice dreamy I- I mean-

"Hinata!" TenTen screeched.

"Oh hell! Hinata fainted again!" Ino yelled scrambling to get up off Pineapple who had finally realized that Ino was on top of him. Was it me…or did he look like he was enjoying it?

"Wow Ino I had no idea that you and Shikamaru would hit it off so well." Hinata said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah! Hinata's right this is great! One minute we're befriending them the next we're-" TenTen began to say.

"Making out with them?" I interrupted finally joining back to reality.

"…."

"I was thinking more on the lines of becoming couples but yeah that works too." TenTen said with a smile on her face.

"Hahaha. So true. MAN I CANNOT WAIT TILL NEXT SUNDAY!" Ino yelled standing on her bed pumping her fists in the air getting wait to slap happy for her own good.

THUMP

"SHUT UP PIG! SOME OF US WANT TO SLEEP HERE!" I yelled yawning half way through.

"Well you didn't have to throw a pillow at me miss grumpy." Ino said sticking out her tongue.

"Well whose fault is it that I got no sleep?" I shot back, with a glare.

"Oh you know you wanted to come besides you did have fun." Ino said with a smirk on her face thinking she won.

HA. Fat chance Pig. "…Yeah, making out with you're soon to be boyfriend." I smirked knowing it was eating her up on the inside about what happened.

"FOREHEAD DIIEEE!" Ino yelled as she began to attack…with a pillow.

"HEY! IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT PIG! You're the one who came up with the idea." I said.

"BUT-BUT-BU-" Ino stuttered.

"Yeah Sakura is right Ino. Besides it wasn't all that bad some of us got lucky." TenTen said with a far away look on her face. Smiling like an idiot, I might add.

"So…TenTen what did end up happening between you and Neji?" Ino said with a sly look on her face looking ready to pounce.

Sighing I began to zone out again. I seriously need some sleep I mean everyone pretty much knows what happened. It all began with after we all met. We soon after became pretty good friends with the guys.

We learned their names (FINALLY), some random facts about them (No we are not stalkers…well maybe Ino is but that's a different story.), and I found out that Mr. Hottie or Sasuke is socially retarded. Yes that's right folks I like the guy who doesn't know that 'Hn' is not a real word. Or that fact that he pretty much never talks. Well Girlie-boy I mean Neji is the same way...sort of…I mean he doesn't talk except to TenTen for some reason he always talked to her. Hm. Lucky. I think all I've gotten out of Sasuke was a complete sentence, and that took me HOURS to do.

"Hey you guys I have a great idea! Wanna hear it?" Ino said with an excited look on her face from the top bunk she was laying on.

"NO!" TenTen and I yelled.

"AWWW! BUT-" She began, with a hurt look on her face.

"NO!" We shouted at her again. Seriously how many times have her ideas landed us in disaster? I wonder when she will take a hint and SHUT UP.

"BUT-" She began but than saw Hinata walking back into our room from just using the bathroom. "HINATA-CHAN! They won't listen to my wonderful idea!" Ino whined in a baby voice. Oh crap.

"Ino they don't have to listen if-" Hinata began with a bored look on her face. YES! She is on our side now. Take that Ino! Muahahahaha!

"It involves Naruto and the guys." Ino said with a sly look on her face. Oh shit.

"Ok. Time to listen everyone." Hinata said with a creepy smile on her face….wow. I never knew Hinata could look so…scary.

Sighing in defeat TenTen and I sat down to listen to ANOTHER one of Ino's oh so great 'ideas'. "Ok so at dinner earlier tonight I invited the boys to hang out at the common room later tonight." Ino said.

"You know the rules Pig. No one is allowed out of their room after 11." I said with a sigh. God, I think you forgot to put common sense inside Ino-Pig's head.

"Well duh, we're just going to sneak out. It's not that hard besides no one will hear us." Ino said rolling her eyes like I just said something stupid. Ha, yeah that would be her. "So…? You guys in? The guys said yes."

"Really Neji was ok with this?" TenTen said.

"Yep."

"Ok. I'm in." TenTen chirped with a secret smile on her face. Note to self bug TenTen to death till she tells me what's going on between her and Girlie-boy.

Ino turned away from TenTen and looked at Hinata, "So you in Hinata? Come on Naruto said he was definitely coming, and he has been staring at you when you're not looking a lot lately." I think I just met the devil. How the hell is Ino THIS good?

"O-ok." Hinata stuttered blushing some.

Finally the spawn turned to look at me looking ready for a fight, "Ok Forehead let's hear it. What is your excuse this time?"

"I'll go." I said looking bored at the ceiling knowing perfectly well that Ino was in shock at what I just said.

"Y-You'r-re serious?" She stuttered giving me that look that said WoW.

"Yep."

"Well that's a first." TenTen said looking at me like I've grown two heads.

"Yes, you never usually agree with Ino." Hinata added in.

"Well as long as ALL the guys are coming then I guess I'm going. Besides I would have been forced into it either way." I said finally glancing at Ino's shocked face.

"So true. I think Ino has blackmail on all of us." TenTen said while nodding her head in agreement.

"Nah, just you TenTen." I said with a smile.

"HEY-" TenTen began to yell.

"So Ino what exactly are we going to be doing once we meet up with the guys?" I questioned ignoring TenTen's protests.

"Oh that easy." She stated getting her nail file out. "7 minutes in heaven."

"WHATTT!?" Damn could Ino scream any louder?

THUMP

And she just had to throw a pillow to…right at my fucking head yeah thanks. "Damnit! That hurt Pig!" I yelled glancing over at where the three were sitting on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Sakura did we wake you from your sleep?" Hinata said.

"God TenTen I never would have thought that-"

"Ino Shut up." TenTen said with an embarrassed look on her face.

Sighing Hinata stood up causing everyone to look at her. "Look everyone is tired from having no sleep last night let's just get to bed, and talk about this tomorrow morning." She stated getting her sleeping bag set up.

"You're right Hinata. Last night was a busy night." TenTen said yawning.

"Well no wonder I mean you and Neji sure did a lot of-"

"INO!!"

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 3 is FINALLY done! I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long! I've just been busy….and procrastinating a LOT. I know that the ending is rushed a bit but I really wanted to get this up for everyone. There will probably be only one more chapter or maybe just MAYBE two. I'm in debate and I have to see how writing for chapter four will go. **

**REVIEW and I will update faster! And I need to know what you all think :D**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
